These Kitten Like Affections
by Addict-of-SasuNaru
Summary: /re-written.formerly known as Love is Strong./ CatSasu.FemNaru. As Sasuke is turned into a cat by a certain masked teacher, he suddenly finds himself being taken care of by a blonde beauty. But it also seems she has some secrets she forgot to mention.
1. Black Cat

1. Black Cat

(Reminder: Review)

The vivid yellow sun was high up in the bright blue sky. Sweltering rays penetrated earths atmosphere and plunged down onto the surface area. As the cicadas chirped happily in the shade, a incessant panting sounded off. Not far from a ravine where the panting seemed to be coming from stood a small black kitten. His big eyes starring down into his reflection, that showed in the waters surface like a portrait. Said obsidian eyes were larger than normal as he took his paw and cuffed the face reflecting in the water. Ripples unfolded themselves as they danced in the liquid. The felines tail began swaying with anger as his ears slanted back against his small black head and his blue-black fur stood on end. He glared at the water with hatred. _'Kakashi!' _ The small kitten hissed to himself. He closed his black eyes, and remembered the happenings of earlier that day.

_The silver haired jounin sat quietly as he read his eyes scanned the book in front of him. Today the jounin especially asked to see a certain raven haired traitor who had been dragged home previously that year. As that said ninja came trudging up toward the older man a smile hid itself underneath the dark material covering his face as his eyes narrowed with glee. He quickly marked his place in his book and slipped the small literature into his vest pocket. "Now Sasuke, If you keep walking like that people will think you don't want to be here." He said pointing out his hunched over figure, the frown residing on his pale features, and the fact that wherever he went he glared. _

_The young teen just scoffed at his former teacher's antics. He stood in front of the silver haired man and glared deeper, not yet knowing the reason he had asked to see him. "I know it's hard getting used to this new life." Kakashi said with a smile. "I mean everybody hates you since you betrayed Konoha, nobody even looks at you the same, not even Sakura. Tsunade won't allow you to go on any missions. You have to walk down the street. Every. Single. Day. And get criticized. You-"_

"_What's your point!" Sasuke spat venom dripping of every word he spoke._

_The smile Kakashi wore turned into a full fledged grin. "I know how you can get your best friend back." _

_Sasuke growled deep in his throat as his hands formed fists at his sides. "He's not my friend. He means nothing to me." _

_The grin slowly faltered as black eyes stared into black eyes. "Then. How did you know who I was talking about?" _

_Sasuke looked taken back for a moment but quickly regained his cool demeanor. _

"_Let's not fight Sasuke. I asked you to come so we could talk like friends. Here have a drink." He said slipping a bottle out of his bag and threw it at Sasuke._

_Easily the chunnin caught the said bottle and stared at it with accusation. He turned his hard gaze to the jounin who was also drinking the same brand. For some reason it didn't sit right with the younger man, but his dry throat told him otherwise. He snapped open the bottle and took a few big swigs of the tangy liquid inside. He took one last chug of the beverage and parted it from his lips with a deep breath. With the fabric from his shirt he wiped some juice that slowly dripped down the side of his mouth._

_A weird feeling began to dance around in his gut, and his eye sight became blurry. His gaze reverted back to the jounin in question. But he was only answered with a grin as his world feel into complete darkness. _

Irritably the small black creature walked over to a nearby tree and sat down with hatred burning in his eyes. _'What kind of sick pleasure will Kakashi get out of this?' _He screamed at himself as his teeth ground against each other. A small rustling came from a bush not far from the small black animal. Without fear he reverted his gaze to the shrub and narrowed his eyes and waited for whatever was in there to pop out.

With a crash a girl with long blonde hair fell from the plant. And even though Sasuke had prepared himself for the outcome he still stared as the girl sat up and rubbed her sun-kissed hair. One of her deep cerulean blue eyes were closed from the pain and she lightly bit her lip. She opened her closed eye and looked around, obviously looking for something. With a sigh she stood up and placed a delicate hand on her slim waist. "Where is that thing?" As she scanned the small area she frowned.

'_I guess she can't find it.' _Sasuke thought once he reclaimed his cool demeanor. As her eyes landed on Sasuke himself he flinched. A bright smile quickly appeared on the girls face and she came running over. As Sasuke was about to scatter away he stopped as he watched her slow down. She carefully kneeled before him and stuck out her hand. Not knowing what else to do Sasuke slowly sauntered up to the stretched out hand and put on of his small black paws on her dainty hand. He was surprised to feel how cold it was to touch. As he looked up into her big innocent blue eyes he felt mesmerized, for the second time in his life he wanted to learn more about somebody. This girl plucked the same reaction out of him as Naruto had once done. "Do you want to come home with me?" Her melodic voice rang through the small felines ears and he unconsciously nodded. A soft smile appeared on her full pink lips. "Great!" she said happily as she scooped him up from his bottom. Unknown to himself Sasuke quickly clawed onto the girls hand for safety. When she felt her flinch he looked up to see a smile still residing there.

He for some reason felt bad for doing this and retracted his claws. Calmly he let the girl hold him against her chest. Faintly a sweet citrus smell wafted around him. And he concluded that the smell must be coming from her. This was another thing that reminded him of Naruto, although unknown to the knuckleheaded blonde Sasuke had always smiled faintly as he ranted of to his friends about all the new things he had been doing, and the fact that he was trying out a new shampoo that made his hair smell like citrus. He had said it so bluntly all of the guys laughed while the girl smiled and asked if they could smell his hair. As a matter of fact, Sasuke for some reason had always glared at the girls as they made pass after pass to the now hot blonde. He could never figure out why. But ever time Naruto would pass by him he would take a deep but subtle sniff so he could be surrounded by the aroma of the fair-haired beauty.

But not, if Sasuke closed his cat eyes and imagined, he could pretend he was being held by none other than the overly energetic blonde. Sasuke quickly opened his eyes with a start and shook all of the not needed thoughts from his cluttered brain. He sighed and looked up at the girl who was carrying him. Unconsciously to herself she had been playing with Sasuke's tail. Not that Sasuke himself had minded, but it seemed like she was off in a daze as she walked. This for some reason sparked Sasuke's interest. As a matter of fact, Sasuke knew nothing about this girl. He had never even seen her. As Sasuke glared at this girl his curiosity grew. His tail had begun to sway. Which had brought the girl back into reality. At first a blank stare clouded her features but once she looked down she smiled. "Oh I'm sorry." She said nuzzling Sasuke's head. "I wasn't paying attention to and you got mad."

For some unrenowned reason Sasuke felt his body grow hot as her lips brushed against his ear. _'Th-that's not it.' _He stuttered to himself. A sweet musical sound hummed through the air and Sasuke looked up to see the young blonde girl giggling. Like before Sasuke felt his body grow hot. But quickly shook it off. _'Moron.' _He muttered. But only soft "Mews" sounded out. Another fit of giggled echoed around and Sasuke looked up at her. He blue eyes sparkled with mirth and her smile was graceful and soft. Her blonde hair bounced around her and her nimble fingers brushed themselves through his blue-black fur. Unknowingly his obsidian eyes stared at her with fascination. And for the first time in a long time, Sasuke felt himself, even as a cat, let out a soft smile. _'Who exactly are you?' _He asked himself once again. _'Why do you seem so familiar to me?…Why?' _ He asked himself as he gently found his eyes flutter shut. Every noise around him seemed to drone out, every single one but that enjoyable laughter that had swam around him.


	2. A Quick Game of Cat and Mouse

2.A Quick Game of Cat and Mouse

(Reminder: Review for faster updates)

Hallow murmurs echoed straight through black ears, the small black cat ears twitched uncontrollably as the murmurs continued. Gently, two eyes made an appearance to the darkening world. The sun had already begun to set and the sky became multiple hues of pink and purple with a slight sliver of orange. Sasuke lifted up his head to see fully out the window. Confusion was evident in his emotions but he quickly enveloped it with his passive expression.

More murmurs echoed throughout the house-hold the small kitten was now present in. He stood up on all fours and stretched his small body before hoping down from the window sill he was placed on. The door to another room was left ajar, so he was able to simply slip through the opening. He strolled down the narrow hallway that adeptly led him to what seemed to be the living room.

As his charcoal eyes scanned the room, he found what he was hoping to find. A small blonde was locked in his sights, and he watched as she rolled her eyes as a voice chatted on the other line of the phone she held against her ear. Every now and again Sasuke would catch a slight nod from the blonde but other than that only the voice of her companion sounded out. With a sigh she grabbed the phone and slid it over to her other ear. "Yeah, I got it." She muttered none to happily before setting the phone on the receiver. A bored expression was plastered on her face as she stared at the ceiling fan. A slight buzzing echoed out through the apartment.

Sasuke, being as impatient as he was, got tired of waiting and deliberately let out a soft mew. This quickly caught the girls attention and she sat up looking at the small black creature that had made the sound. With a soft, but obviously forced smile, she got up and walked over to Sasuke before skillfully scooping him up by his small bottom. She held him up in front of her face and looked deep into his obsidian eyes. Sasuke observed that her own cerulean orbs seemed to be drained of the light they had held in them earlier that day. Sasuke glowered at the girl. He already told himself he would not let this female effect him the way she had already done. With one quick swipe he managed to nick her face. A thin cut ran across her cheek, small droplets of blood trailed down her cheek in a threadlike line.

Without a hint of regret Sasuke jumped from the girls hand and looked up snobbishly his nose pointed highly in the air. The blonde girl quickly wiped the stray droplets away before standing up straight and walking to the bathroom, an expressionless face was all that Sasuke could see. His cat eyes narrowed heatedly. All he wanted was for the girl to throw him the hell out so he could find Kakashi.

Sasuke jumped as the bell rang, signaling someone was here to visit. His hairs prickled up as his heart beat quickened. _'What the hell..?' _He thought to himself as he looked over his shoulder toward the door. Another echo of rings rung out through the house before the blonde teenager ran out of the bathroom her cat scratch now had light bandages on it. "Coming!" She shouted out in a care-free tone. Sasuke noted that she did not even glance his way. Not that it mattered to him. He wanted her to hate him. His slim cat tail swayed back and forth against the cream colored carpet he sat on.

He closed his eyes to plan something for his escape, but right when an overly-familiar voice entered his hearing did tail stopped swaying. His eyes quickly opened and he darted for the door. As he turned the corner he stopped and quickly hissed at the guest that presented himself.

Kakashi turned to the hissing noise with a grin. "Oh look, a kitten." He said in a baby voice, intentionally, so he could piss the black cat off more. "What's wrong little guy?" He bent down and waved one finger gently in his face before hitting his nose. Sasuke was fuming.

"Kakashi I don't think you should taunt him like that." Sasuke glanced over at the blonde that he had previously scratched. "He is a very easy-tempered. I know. I've had experience." She stated lightly tapping her bandage.

Kakashi looked over to the girl and smiled apologetically. "Sorry!" He sat as he slyly swatted Sasuke. He stood up and looked over his shoulder to see the small kitten glowering at him. "I wouldn't have asked you to watch him if I knew he was such a asshole." Sasuke violently scratched the ground beneath him to calm himself before he decided to murder his former teacher.

"You shouldn't." Natsuki said picking the cat up, carefully this time so she would be able to avoid his claws.

"But Natsuki-chan-" Kakashi started.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde that had just been named. Obsidian eyes scanned through every aspect that he knew about her and concluded that he would have to learn more about her before coming up with a plan, because, at this moment she seemed to have Kakashi wrapped around her fingers. "He's not an asshole, he just hasn't adapted to his surroundings."

"Believe me that's not he case." Kakashi muttered, but even though Natsuki could not pick up the words, Sasuke could. Some good aspects come with being a cat after all.

Natsuki led them into the house and sat Kakashi on the couch, and set Sasuke gently on the arm of the couch. Sasuke glared at Kakashi and he simply smiled back. That only pissed Sasuke off more. He looked away.

Natsuki strolled into the living room holding a small platter that was loaded with a variety of foods. "Here you go." She said laying them down in front of Kakashi. She turned around and looked at the cat that seemed to be staring at the abundance of food. "Aw." She cued toward Sasuke. "I didn't forget about your treats." Gently she scratched him behind the ear, and it took all of Sasuke's power to stop from purring in front of Kakashi, for that would shatter his pride into millions of tiny microscopical pieces. Natsuki pulled something out of her pocket and held it to Sasuke. "Here your go."

Sasuke's stomach automatically felt queasy as he stared into cold lifeless eyes. The slimy sardine seemed to taunt him. Kakashi burst out laughing. With all of his non-queasy energy he glared at the silver haired jounin. He grabbed the sardine between his teeth gently and ran over, he leaped gently over Kakashi's head he carefully landed on his chest before pulling down his mask a bit and dropping the sardine squarely into Kakashi's mouth. His face quickly grew a sickly shade of green before spitting the sardine across the room. Natsuki just watched the display with a confused expression. "So, What did you name it?" Kakashi said pushing the proud cat off of his torso.

"I haven't yet." she said in a confused tone. "What do you think I should name it?" She picked up the sardine and quickly disposed of the small fish,

Kakashi's Cheshire smile appeared under his mask. "You should name it Neko-chan, since it's so cute and cuddly." He held his hands to his heart and batted him visible eyelash toward the angry cat.

Giggling echoed from the kitchen. "It's a boy cat, and that's a girly name."

Kakashi's smile faltered a bit before erupting into a grin. "How about Sasuke?"

"I don't think Sasuke would have any good names." She stated coming through the doorway which leaded to the kitchen Sasuke had yet to be in.

"No, for his name." Sasuke turned toward the jounin confused. He glanced back over to the blonde, _'Now that I think about it, how does she even know who I am?' _He wondered.

"Why Sasuke though?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed with glee. "He just looks like Sasuke, and has the same attitude on top of that."

More laughter erupted from the blonde. "He does have a high sense of pride in his small cat body doesn't he?"

Sasuke stood up from where he was sitting and glared at the blonde. Without out another though he walked to Kakashi's leg and tore his claws down his leg. Multiple pains' shot up Kakashi's back. He could tell Sasuke was blaming this mishap solely on him. Even though it was his fault.

Natsuki flinched as the sight unfolded in front of her. With a sigh she walked toward the bathroom. "I'll go get some bandages."

Once out of sight, Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by the scruff and held him in front of his face, but stayed back a ways so he would not get scratched. "Listen you cockatoo haired brat." That made Sasuke hiss and fuss against his hold. Kakashi simply smiled. "If you're good for Natsuki, she will be able to help you. And no she doesn't know who you really are, but she is really well trained in this type of jutsu so deal with it for now." Kakashi grinned and dropped the cat. "Bye-bye." He said happily before walking out the door.

"Hey Kakashi-" Natsuki stopped once she realized the jounin had left. "Damn." she said setting the many bandages on the table. "I guess it's just you and me Sasuke." Sasuke looked up, surprised as she said his name. Of coarse he knew it was only because Kakashi had insisted in calling him by _his _name. But for some reason, he felt he was getting closer to finding the solution to his fur problem.


End file.
